True Awakening Book 1: An Alternate Ending
by pokepoke1234567
Summary: This is an alternate ending to THEBLACKJACK94's "The Gathering" I do not own Pokemon. The OCs Logan, Alan, Nova, and Jade belong to THEBLACKJACK94. The OCs Jon, Z and Houdini belong to me. Hope you enjoy! Extra tags: hybrid, arbok, supernatural,
1. True Awakening Book 1: An Alternate Endi

My name is Jon. I am roughly 6 ft tall and have a fairly fit figure. I have blonde hair and gentle blue eyes. That night I was wearing a black T-shirt and a grey hoodie. I had black, baggy, jeans and red and black striped tennis shoes.

I walked towards an apartment building where I could tell something was wrong. As I got closer, I heard some yelling and what sounded like punches making skin contact. 'This must be the place' I thought to myself. There was a row of bushes and trees about 30 ft away from the building and the commotion. I walked towards the bushes and crouched to hide myself. I peered over the bush and saw some Team Rocket Executives and the leader of Team Rocket. I looked about 10 ft in front of the boss and saw a boy ,about 19, and a Typhlosion, about, 13. They were tied up. I knew Team Rocket had been after a boy and his Typhlosion because of their strong bond. This must have been them. I needed to help them.

I knew the boy had a cousin that lived with him, but he was nowhere to be found. I reached into my trainer pack and grabbed 2 pokeballs. I pressed the buttons and out came a Zoroark named Z and an Alakazam named Houdini. Unlike most Zoroark, Z had somewhat visible breasts. "Ok guys, see the boy and the Typhlosion over there?" I asked. They turned and looked at Team Rocket, then the two I mentioned. They turned back to me, then nodded. "We need to free them. Houdini, teleport behind Team Rocket and make as much of a distraction as possible. Z, follow me and wait for my signal, then transform into Kyurem," I told them. "Do you guys understand what to do?" I asked. They nodded. "Houdini, wait until me and Z are in position," I told Houdini. He nodded. I motioned for Z to follow me. I was moving over to the side of the two, still under the cover of nature. I was now about 10 ft away from them, in clear sight of Team Rocket. They didn't seem to notice me and Z. I turned to the apartment and saw a Rocket Grunt emerge from the front. He must have been stationed in the building with the boy's to make sure he didn't try anything. The grunt moved in front of the boss, said something, then moved to guard the boy and the Typhlosion. I hopped the boy's cousin was alright.

I turned to Houdini and gave him a thumbs up. He vanished and appeared behind Team Rocket and began to throw rocks, break logs with his psychic powers and lit up extremely bright. "What's that?!" I heard the boss say. The boss and his Executives hurried to the commotion. The grunt stayed on guard duty. I turned and nodded at Z. I had to take the grunt out, quickly and silently. I stood up and ran as quietly as I could at the grunt. He looked at me then I jumped in the air and brought my elbow down on his head before he could alert the others. I heard a snapped and he fell, I probably broke his neck. The Typhlosion looked at me with wide eyes. I ran over to the two and looked at the boy. He was unconscious. I untied the Typhlosion, then the boy. I motioned for the Typhlosion the run to Z, and she did. I picked up the boy and ran behind her. I reached the bushes and sat him down. I looked at the Typhlosion. "Are you alright? " I asked her. She nodded. "Z, when the distraction ends and I walk out there, if I need help, I'll motion for you to transform into Kyurem then come to me," I told her. She nodded the sat next to the boy to guard him. I looked up and the light had died and it was silent. I heard the sound of teleport being used and saw Houdini appear next to me. "Great job bud," I said to him. "Stay here and protect these two," I added. Team Rocket made their way back to where the two were tied up. "WHAT?!" I heard their boss yell in anger. "USELESS GRUNT!" he kicked the downed grunt repeatedly.

I stood up and began to walk towards their boss. I felt something grab my pants and I looked back. It was the Typhlosion. "It's ok. I know what I'm doing," I assured her. She looked very worried, but she let go and sighed. "This guy's dead" her facial expression read. "Don't worry. I have a plan," I told her. She looked a little less worried. I turned towards Team Rocket and walked out to where they could see me. I needed to make them think I was even more menacing than them. "Who's that?" an Executive asked their boss. The boss looked at me. "Kill him," He ordered. They began to reach for their pokeballs. "I wouldn't do that," I yelled to them. They stopped and looked at me. "KILL HIM!" he sounded very mad. They continued to reach for their pokeballs. "I warned you," I said to them. I turned to Z and motioned for her to come to my side. She took the form of Kyurem and walked to me. "W-What's that?" one of the Executives asked."This is my good friend Kyurem. Ya know what happens when you get hit by a Sheer Cold attack from Kyurem?" I asked them. Z roared loudly, probably waking up the whole town. They looked scared, but their boss stood there with a face of stone. "If my Executives won't fight you, I will," He said to me as he walked forwards. I motioned for Z to get back. "I'll handle this," I whispered to her. "One on one fist fight, loser leaves," I told their boss. He nodded. I knew he wouldn't play fair, but I still had a plan.

I got into a fighting stance and so did he. He ran at me and I moved to the side and stuck my foot out and tripped him. He fell face first and looked at me angrily. If he wasn't gonna play fair, all I had to do was not let him get a hit on my. He hopped to his feet and tried to

round-house kick me. I jumped over him feet and kicked him in his face. He stumbled back a few feet and almost fell again. I looked him straight in the eyes, taunting him. He fell for it. He ran at me and I moved before he hit me and I elbowed him in the back of the head. He fell forward and collapsed. The Executives looked at me in amazement. One of them reached for his pokeball. "Remember?" I asked him as I pointed at Z, still in the form of Kyurem. He put him pokeball back. "Get your leader at run, or I might just have to do the same to you," I warned. Two Executives ran and picked up their boss. I watched them as they flew off on their bird pokemon., leaving the unconscious grunt behind. I turned and hugged Z as she turned back into a Zoroark. I ran to Houdini and the two we had saved.

I fist bumped Houdini and he smiled. "You to did great," I praised my pokemon. "Now we have to get these two inside," I looked at the Typhlosion, shocked that I won, and the still unconscious boy. I took out two pokeballs. "Get some rest guys. I'll take it from here," I said as I returned them. I looked at the Typhlosion and extended my hand. "I'm Jon," I told her, "What's your name?" She was hesitant. "Come on. I don't bite," I said with a smile. "Nova," she said as she got and and shook my hand. "How did you know I could speak?" She asked. "I didn't," I respond. She looked confused.

"Come on. We should get inside," I said as I picked the boy up. "Lead the way," I said to Nova. We began to walk towards the apartment as I carried the boy like a fireman.

A few minutes later

When we got to their place, I sat the boy down on their couch. "What's his name?" I asked Nova. "Logan," she responded. I nodded, reached into my trainer pack and pulled out a medic kit. Logan's face was swollen and bleeding in some areas. "Did he fight their leader?" I asked Nova. She nodded. "How did you..." She started to say when. Logan's cousin walked out from a bed room. "Logan. What happened I heard a..." he looked at Logan. "Logan? What the fuck happened to him Nova? Who is this?" he asked as his Gardevoir stared at me, trying to read my mind. The cousin looked at his pokemon. "What Jade? You can't read him!" he exclaimed. Nova looked at me strangely. " We need t get Logan patched up," I said to change the subject.

I got some antibiotics and goze. I sprayed the antibiotics on his face, then wrapped his face with the goze. "He'll be alright after a good night's sleep," I said as I stood. "What are your names?" I asked the cousin and his pokemon. "I'm Alan and this is Jade," he responded. I smiled. "Are you like a doctor or somethin'?" Alan asked. I shook my head. "Guess I should get going. I'll be at the pokemon center if you need anything," I told them. I began to walk to the door. "Wait," I heard Nova say. I stopped and turned around.

"Why don't you stay here?" she suggested.

"Nova. Where would he sleep?" Alan asked.

"I'll move Logan to his bed and he can sleep on the couch," she responded.

"But Jade can't read him! That's never happened, Nova!" Alan raised his voice a little.

"It's fine. He saved me and Logan from Team Rocket," Nova told Alan.

"But, how? If they beat Logan... He only looks fourteen," Alan said to Nova as he and Jade looked at me.

"Fifteen," I said, "I'll just leave if I'll be trouble," I said as I walked back towards the door.

"Wait," Alan said, "It's fine. Stay," he said.

I was surprised and from the look of it, so was Nova and Jade. "Thank you," I said, "No one's ever been that kind to me." I walked back into the living room. Nova carefully picked up Logan and carried him to his bed.

"They're very close, aren't they?" I said without looking at Alan or Jade. "What?" Alan asked, a bit surprised sounding. "They love each other, right?" I asked him. He nodded. "How did you know?" He asked me. "Team Rocket wouldn't have tried to capture them if they didn't," I responded. "You two should be careful. They might come for you next," I warned them, suggesting that they are as close as Nova and Logan. They stared at me. "How do you know so much?" Alan asked. "I guess you could say I can read people's aura," I said as I smiled to them. I layed down on the couch, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. I sat up, stretched and yawned. I stood up and walked to the kitchen to find Nova at the stove cooking. "Morning. You're up early. Usually only pokemon wake up this early," she said as Jade walked into the kitchen. She looked like she had just woken up. I looked at the clock. It was 5:27 a.m.

"Why are you cooking so early?" I asked.

"This is for anyone that get's up this early. Guess I should cook another egg and more bacon," she told me.

"Thanks," I said. "Why did you insist on me staying?"

"I didn't insist," she said.

"You would have if Alan wouldn't have let me," I said to her. "Why?"

"You're different than everyone else. I don't know how, but you are," she said.

I smiled then turned around and sat down on the couch next to Jade.

"Are you always so quiet?" I asked her.

"She can't talk like me," Nova said to me from the kitchen.

"But she is a psychic type," I said as I looked at Jade.

She smiled a little. 'Nova is right. You are different, in a good way' she spoke to me with her thoughts, and apparently just me because Nova didn't react.

I smiled back. 'Thanks. Sorry I scared you yesterday. I was just focused on helping Logan' I responded in my thoughts.

'You seem to be a good trainer, I sense you have a strong connection with your pokemon' she complemented.

'Thanks' I thought to her as I reached in to my trainer pack and pulled out two pokeballs. "Come on out guys," I said as I withdrew my pokemon. "You two hungry?" I asked them. They nodded. I reached into a different pocket in my trainer pack and pulled out two puffins and gave them two my pokemon. "Do you two want anything?" I asked Nova and Jade. They shook their heads. My pokemon sat down on the floor. I zipped up my trainer pack and sat down next to them. "Today's Saturday right?" I asked Nova. She nodded. "Food's ready," she said to me and Jade. I got up and walked into the kitchen. Nova handed me a plate with two eggs and four pieces of bacon. "Thank you," I said to her as I sat down next to my pokemon and began to eat. My pokemon ate their food slowly to keep fit and make to flavor last, but me, I ate fast and worried about calories later. I finished my eggs and bacon in about five minutes, then got up and sat my plate down by the sink. "Thanks for the food. It's been a while since I ate a freshly cooked meal," I said to Nova. She smiled.

I waited until Z and Houdini where done eating, then got up from the floor. "I'm going to go out for a while," I said as I picked up my trainer pack and headed for the door and motioned for my pokemon the follow. "Stay alert. I scared them off, but they will be back," I warned as I walked out the door.

I walked outside with Z and Houdini. "So. What do you guys wanna do?" I asked them. Houdini shrugged, then Z pointed to a good sized lake to the back left of the apartment building. "Perfect. A nice walk the some training. You guys wanna do that?" I asked. They nodded. We walked towards the lake. "You guys can go do whatever, just don't go too far out of sight," I told them and they ran off. I walked over to a patch of trees to the side of the lake. Me and my pokemon were the only ones there, then again, the lake was somewhat hidden. I sat down in the middle of three trees and began to meditate.

I don't know how long I meditated, but when I stopped I say Houdini and Z sitting in front of me. "How long have you guys been waiting?" I asked. Z drew a 15 in the dirt. "Fifteen minutes? Sorry guys. I was really into it I guess," I apologized as to stood. I looked towards the sky and by the position of the sun, I guessed it was around 9:45 a.m. "Did you guys already train?" I asked. They nodded. "Sorry. I must have really been into it," I said, "Who won?" Hudini pointed to Z and Z smiled. She was my strongest. "You guys want some potions or something?" I asked knowing how tough my pokemon where. They nodded and we headed to the pokemart. My pokemon don't like to go the a pokemon center unless they have to. They usually want me to heal them.

When We got to the pokemart, we looked around for a while then went to check out.

"Ten max potions, ten full heals and ten max elixirs. That will be $2600," the female cashier said. I handed him the money.

'Sure is expensive' I thought.

"Oh, can I see your trainer card too please? New policy," she said.

I nodded and took my trainer card from my wallet and handed it to her.

"Jon," she read, "your home state is Missouri , and all eight U.S. gym badges?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Did you challenge the Elite Four?" she asked.

"No," I responded.

"Why not? You have all eight badges," she said.

"I got very sick on the way and hap to go home. I just haven't got around to it again," I told her. I lied.

She nodded and handed me my trainer card and a bag containing what I had bought. I started to walk out the door. "Have a great day!" she said to me and my pokemon. "You too," I said as we left. Me and my pokemon walked back to the apartment.

Before we got inside, I took a max potion and a max elixir and sprayed them on Z and Houdini. "You guys good now?" I asked. They nodded and I took out their pokeballs. "C'mon guys," I said. They didn't like to go in their pokeballs, but they obeyed me. I put the pokeballs in my trainer pack with the medicine and knocked on the door. I waited then heard footsteps and the door knob twist. Nova opened the door and let me in. I closed the door and sat down on the couch, next to Jade.

"Is Logan up yet?" I asked Nova.

"Don't think so," She responded.

"What about Alan?" I asked.

'Still asleep' Jade said.

I glanced at the clock. Now it was 10:38 a.m.

"What did you do?" Nova asked me.

"Me, Z, and Houdini walked around the lake, trained, then went to the pokemart and got some medicine," I told her.

The phone began to ring. Nova walked over and picked it up. "Oh hi profesor... No he's still asleep... Well he got into a fight yesterday but he's fine... Thanks... What? A trainer from U.S. with all eight badges? Who?... JON!.. Yes I know him..." Nova and jade looked at me. "He's right here with us... Ok... Jon, the professor what's to talk to you," she said as she handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"This is Jon I assume?" he said in a French accent.

"Yes."

"This is Doctor Deveraux. I teach Pokeology at Logan's school."

"Pokeology? The study of pokemon, their abilities, their moves and their behavior?"

"Exactly. You say that like you're surprised."

"No Professor, it's just, Pokeology is my favorite subject."

"Please call me James."

"So, What did you what to talk to me about?"

"Well since you seem to have such and interest for Pokeology, would you be willing to substitute as a teacher for me if I can't teach?"

"I would like to but, I don't know if I'm old enough."

"Nonsense. You must be at least 20."

"Actually, I'm only 15. My voice sounds a lot deeper on the phone."

"Well, I'm sure we can work something out. So will you accept."

"Of course I will. Just let me know when you need me to."

"Thank you. I will keep in touch."

"Bye James."

I hung up and sat down the phone.

'What did he want?' Jade asked.

"He wants me to sub for him as a teacher of Pokeology if he needs a sub," I responded.

'Fantastic' she said to me.

"Can I see your trainer card?" Nova asked.

I reached into my wallet and handed her my trainer card. She read over it then handed it back. I put it back in my wallet.

"You really do have all eight badges," she said surprised.

"Logan has seven," she sounded sad.

"How did he know? I guess new travels quickly around here," I said.

'Did you beat the champion?' Jade asked.

"No. A kid named Black beat me to it, but someday I'll challenge Black," I said.

I heard a door open and Alan walked into the living room where we were standing.

"So what's going' on?" he asked sleepily.

'Jon was offered a subbing job for the Professor,' Jade told Alan.

"And he has all eight badges," Nova said a bit jealously.

"What? For real?" Alan asked.

I nodded, "Is Logan awake?" I said.

"No," Alan responded.

"I guess he's just tired," I said.

"No. Always sleeps this late on Saturday," Nova said as she walked in to their room. "Logan wake up," I heard her say. She closed the door and walked back to the living room.

"His wounds are completely healed! What was that stuff you gave him," Nova enquired.

"It was a modified max potion that works on humans," I explained.

"Where did you get it?" Alan asked.

"I made it with some max potion, an oran berry, Neosporin spray and two Aspirin," I told him, "You have to get the right amount or it won't work."

"So you are like a doctor," nova said.

" You could say," I responded.

We heard a door open and Logan came out of his room.

"Nova, I had the worst dream..." he started to say, "Who the hell is this?"

"Logan, that wasn't a dream," Nova told him, "This is Jon. Him and his pokemon fought off Team Rocket and healed you."

I smiled.

"Him? How? If i couldn't beat their boss how could he? He looks to young to be that skilled at fighting," Logan said.

My smile faded.

"Logan, don't you believe me?" Nova asked.

"Yes but, how?" Logan asked me.

"Uh... practice," I said trying to think of a reason I could fight so well.

He just looked at me.

The phone rang and Nova picked it up. "Hello?... Here he is" Jon, it's the Professor. I took the phone and sat down.

"Yes Professor?"

"Hello Jon, would you mind subbing for me Monday? Something came up that I must attend to."

"Sure. I would love to."

"Thank you. I will leave instructions on my desk. Be at the school at 7:00 a.m."

"Ok bye."

I sat the phone down. "I'm subbing for Professor Deveraux Monday," I told Logan, "I hope you don't mind." He walked into the bathroom. I sighed 'I think he is just confused.' Jade told me. "Thanks," I said to her. Nothing else exciting happened that day, so I went to sleep on the couch around 9:00 p.m.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up at 7:00 a.m. the next day. I felt sweat on my face. Jade was sitting at my feet. 'You had a nightmare.' she told me, 'I couldn't tell what it was about, but I could tell it was bad. Do you remember it?' I shook my head, wiping the sweat from my head. "Is everyone else awake?" I asked as I got up. 'Yes. Nova's in the shower with Logan and Alan is getting dressed' she said through her thoughts, 'Nova was right about you. You're different. During your nightmare, your auras flared up. I can normally only sense pokemon auras, but I can sense yours. You know why you are different. Why do you hide it?' I stood up. "I'll tell you and Nova when there are no other people in the house," I promised her, "but you can't tell anyone!" She nodded. "Tell Nova for me please, and see if you and her can get Logan and Alan out of the house," I told her. 'I will try' she said. I smiled.

Alan walked out of his room. "So, what am I allowed and not allowed to do?" I asked Alan. Him and Jade looked surprised. "I'd say you can do everything me and Logan can, but he's the one that pays rent so you'll have to ask him," he answered. I nodded. "So, what do you and Logan do on Sundays?" I asked Alan. "Sometimes we hang out with a few friends, why?" he responded. "Just wonderin'," I said. I heard a door open and Logan came out of the bathroom with blue jeans and a T-shirt, followed by Nova. "Yo, Logan. Jon was wondering what his boundaries are," Alan told Logan. Logan looked at me. "If beat one of my pokemon, you can do whatever," he said. "Ok... It'll be hard... but I'll try," I said to him. He nodded and smiled.

I thought of how to do what I promised. "Do you have any fighting types, Logan?" I asked. "Ya. Why?" he said. "A sparring partner," I said. I was pushing it. Everyone stared at me in disbelief. "No, really," I said to Logan. "Ok. If you think you can beat a Lucario, then you're pretty fucked up," Logan said. 'A Lucario...' I thought. 'Logan. Just do it' Jade said. Alan looked at her. Logan nodded. "Fine. He can try like hell, but he won't win, even in a fist fight," he said. "Then we'll fist fight," I said, "Meet me by the lake when you're ready." I picked up my trainer pack, slung it over my shoulder and headed outside.

I walked towards the lake. I reached in my pack and pulled out two pokeballs. "Come on out, guys!" I yelled as I threw the pokeballs in the air. In a flash of light, Z and Houdini appeared in front of me. "Ok, I gotta train now," I told them. I backed up and extended my palms forwards, facing Z. Z can use most fighting type moves, even though most Zoroark can't. "Z, use Close Combat to increase my palm toughness," I said. She unleashed a whirlwind of punches at my palms. When you get hit, the skin around the impact toughens. We did that for about five minutes. "Good. That's enough Z," I said. My pokemon knew what I was capable of and had no problem training with me. "I wonder where Logan is," I said to my pokemon. I turned to Hudini. "Houdini, use teleport," I said and He began to teleport in a circle around me. I did this to increase accuracy, speed, and focus. I punched rapidly to my left and right, in front and behind, hollering in each time it punched. I've been doing this for awhile and made contact almost every time I threw a punch. "Stop. Good job Houdini," I said.

"He should be here any minute," I said. I looked in the direction of the apartment and saw Logan, Alan, Nova and Jade walk towards me. "There they are," I said looking in their direction. Z and Houdini looked at them. "Are you ready to fight Lucy?" Logan asked. I nodded. Houdini looked at me. 'Are you really gonna fight a Lucario? What if they find out?" Houdini asked me. 'They won't find out' I told him. Houdini and Z could talk to me telepathically, Z could because I thought her to use what little psychic powers she had "Let's do this," I said, looking at Logan.

Logan stood about 20 ft from me and withdrew Lucy, the Lucario I was gonna fight, from her pokeball. I looked at her. I hadn't seen a real Lucario in a very long time. She looked at me for awhile, then turned to Logan. "Yes that's who you're fighting. Go easy on him," he said. I smiled. I got into a fighting stance and so did Lucy. "Remember Lucy, this is a fist fight," Logan said. Lucy nodded.

" 3...2...1... begin," Alan said. I ran towards Lucy. She thrusted her fist towards my chest but before she could hit me, I moved to her side and kneed her. She turned to me and looked surprised. She got to her feet and punched towards my face. I caught her fist, twisted it and pushed her back. Logan looked very surprised. "Lucy! Use Mega Kick!" Logan yelled. "Logan! He's just a human! He can't take it!" Nova yelled. Lucy's leg swung and made contact with my side. I fell on my side. I didn't expect that to happen. I jumped to my feet. "It's my turn," I said. I ran up her, jumped, then kicked her square in the face. She stumbled back and fell. "Lucy, Close Combat!" Logan ordered. She threw at least 50 punches at me. I blocked some and deflected others. My arms where more sturdy than I thought. When she stopped pelting me, I threw my fist into her side and she fell. "That's not possible," Logan said. "Lucy! Use Aura Sphere!" Logan ordered. "Logan! It's a fist fight!" Alan shouted. "I know what I'm doing," he responded. Lucy charged a ball of pure psychic energy, then she released it. I could do it, but should I? The energy was headed straight for me. I waited until the last possible second, then raised my hands up and crossed them to form an X. The energy rushed past me on both sides, then connected again behind me and disappeared. I lowered my hands, then ran towards Lucy. I swung my knee into her side and she fell.

She went down, still conscious, and stayed down. She knew she was beaten. I extended my hand to help her up. She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up. She stood in front of me and stared. She threw her arms around me. I was very surprised. 'I know what you are.' she said to me in her thoughts. I stood there, shocked. I turned to Z and Houdini. 'You gonna be alright?' Z thought to me. 'She knows, but I'll be alright' I thought to her. She nodded and began to speak to Hudini. Lucy stopped hugging me and ran to Logan. I would have to tell them now. "Are you alright?" Nova said as she ran towards me. I nodded. "H-how the hell did you...? That was impossible! No one can do that!" Logan said, "You aren't even bruised! This isn't fuckin' real..." I stood there, looking for something to say. "You can't be standing... that was Aura Sphere," Alan said. "I-I don't want to talk about it right now. I promise I'll explain later, right now I need to rest," Is said as I walked towards my pack and my pokemon.

I heard Logan start to follow me. "Jon!" he said a little loudly. I turned quickly to him. "Please, later," I said as calmly as I could. I picked up my pack and motioned for my pokemon to follow me. 'They need to know.' Z said to me in my thoughts. 'I know, and they will.' I said to her, 'But not now, I need to rest.' I walked towards a tree and sat down at it's trunk. I fell asleep.

-Sometime Later-

'Jon! Wake up. It's dark.' Z thought to me in my sleep. I woke up and looked around. It was dark. "Houdini use Flash, but only on us," I said. Houdini lit up and illuminated the area around us. "Let's head inside," I said as we walked towards the cabin. Half way there, I see a silhouette fly over head. I heard something big land. "Houdini, brighter!" I yelled. The whole lake illuminated and to my front-right, I saw Zekrom. "It's only N," I said to my pokemon. I walked towards Zekrom. "Hey bud. Where's N?" I asked him. He roared then pointed his head towards the woods. "Thanks," I said as I walked into the woods. It wasn't long before I heard the sound of pokemon. I followed the noise until I saw N. He was standing by some Noctowl and Hoot-Hoot.

"What brings you here N?" I asked.

He turned to me.

"Team Rocket was here, so I knew I would find you," he said.

"What do you need?"

"I need you to keep doing what you're doing, guarding the innocent."

"You know that's what I live for."

"I do. But do you trust these people enough to tell them Hydro?"

"I'm not Hydro! Not anymore... And yes I trust them, just like I trust you."

"Be careful. Team Rocket will be back for them... Jon."

"I will, don't worry about me. I need to leave now."

"Farewell."

I walked towards the apartment.

When we got there, I returned my pokemon and knocked quietly on the door. No answer. I quietly opened the door and snuck inside. I put my bag down by the couch, laid down, and fell asleep.

Chapter 4

I woke up at 6:30 a.m. to the smell of eggs and bacon. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"How did you sleep?" Nova asked.

"Well," I replied, "You were right ya know."

She looked at me. "About what?"

"Me being different. I'm just not sure if I'm ready to tell anyone."

"It's alright. Lucy talked to me last night. Is she right?"

"What did she say?"

"She said she sensed a great energy inside of you, so did Jade."

"She's partly right."

"Huh?"

"There's more, but I'll tell you after school. I have to sub today."

She nodded. Jade walked out of her and Alan's room.

'Good morning.' I thought to her.

'So you are psychic, and a very strong psychic.' she said.

'I am a psychic, but there's more. I'll tell you after school.'

She nodded.

"How do you like your eggs?" Nova asked me. "Sunnyside up please," I answered. She handed me a plate with some bacon and sunnyside up eggs. I wolfed them down in about three minutes. "Thanks. For the food, for letting me stay here, for everything," I said to Nova and Jade as I sat my plate on the counter. "I should be going," I said as I grabbed my pack. "Do you know where the school is?" Nova asked. I nodded, "I passed it on the way to the pokemart." I headed for the door.

When I got to the school, it was practically empty. I looked around for the room I was subbing in. I eventually found one labeled 'Pokeology' and walked in. I sat down at the desk and looked at the papers. I found one titled, 'Instructions for substitute' and looked at it. It read,

"Hello Jon. It is wonderful that you could substitute for me. My lesson plan for today is as follows: Have the students decide their favorite pokemon. Then have they tell you their abilities and some things about that pokemon. After that it's up to you."

Signed,

James

I sat the papers down and looked around the classroom. There were books on all the types of pokemon and their abilities, but no computers, no pokedexs. I looked at the clock in the back of the room. It was 8:30 a.m. 'Students should be arriving any minute,' I thought to myself. I sat down with nothing to do. The first student walked in, a medium sized boy about 17 with long black hair. "Who are you? Teacher's aid or somethin?" he asked. "For today, I am your teacher," I said to him. He looked at me and headed to a seat. I got similar comments from the other students as they walked in. Logan came in and looked at me. "So you really are subbing?" he asked. I nodded. "Logan, about yesterday..." I started to say, but he cut me off. "Don't worry about it, just tell me after school," he said. "Thanks. Do you guys have assigned seating?" I asked Logan. He nodded. "Tell everyone they can sit where they want today," I said to him. He smiled and walked to his seat.

"Hey, kid, what are you doing here?" I heard a voice call to me from the hall. A tall ,thin, man with a shaved head walked in.

"Are you lost? This is a college campus!" the man said.

"I'm the substitute for Professor Deveraux," I said.

"Oh really? The Professor said his sub has all eight gym badges. Let me see your trainer card." the man demanded.

I reached in to my wallet and handed him my card. He read over it and handed it back.

"Sorry man. I'm the principal here, call me Mr.W."

"Ok. Cool."

"We just have to be careful with the recent Team Rocket attacks."

"Attacks? You mean there's been more than one?"

"Ya. They attacked some people trying to find the kid that beat up their leader."

"Well they won't find him. I heard he went to another country to train."

"Good. Maybe they will leave then. Well I should let you teach."

"Bye."

The principal left. "Is everyone here?" I asked the class. The class responded by yelling, "YES." I got up and walked to the front of the desk. "The Professor is obliviously not here so I will be subbing today. He left me his lesson plan so what I would like you to do is write down your favorite pokemon on a piece of paper, then under that, write their abilities and a brief description, then turn them into me when you're done," I explained. I sat down at the desk, laid back, and closed my eyes.

I heard some talking in the back of the class. I couldn't quite tell what was being said, but it involved shaving cream. I guessed it was about me, since I looked to be asleep. I heard Logan say something like to try to stop the kid but it obliviously didn't work because I heard footsteps heading my way, then I heard footsteps right beside me. 'This will be priceless.' I thought to myself. I heard the shaking of a can. I opened my eyes and hit the bottom of the can out of his hand, sending the can into the air. I caught the can in my hand and stared at the kid. He had blonde hair, similar to mine, brown eyes and he stood about my height. "Next time you try to put shaving cream on someone's face while they're asleep, shake the can away from their head," I said as I stared to at the boy.

The class erupted into laughter as I gave the can back to the kid and he went and sat down. I sat in the chair and looked at the class. "Is everyone done with their papers?" I asked. The class responded by yelling, "YES." I looked at the end of the lesson plan. "Ok. The Professor left me to decide what you do next so... how about free time?" I suggested. The class clapped and cheered. "Ok. Just don't get too loud," I warned as I closed the classroom door.

The rest of the school day went smoothly. The final bell rang and the class left. I picked up my pack and left behind them. I headed for the exit of the school when I heard someone yelling, "Yo! Sub!" I turned around and saw the shaving cream boy running towards me.

"Sup man," I said to him.

"Dude, how did you do that?" he asked.

"Reflexes," I said, "And I wasn't asleep in the first place."

"Oh..." he said.

"Well, I gotta go. See ya!" I said to him as I exited the building.

I stopped at Papa John's on the way home and a family sized meat lovers and a family sized vegetarian, then headed to the apartment. I knocked on the door and Nova opened it. "I got some pizza at Papa John's," I told Nova. I walked into the living room and sat my pack down on the couch.

"Where would you like me to put these?" I asked Nova.

"Just put them on the stove," she said.

I put the pizzas on the stove and sat down.

"Is Logan home?" I asked.

"No, he's at work."

"Alan?"

"He's over at a friends."

"Where's Jade?"

"She's in her room. So it's just two pokemon, and one human."

"I don't think you really told me what Lucy said, did you?"

"That's part of what she told me. The other part can't be true. It's too far fetched."

"What was the other part?"

"She said she sensed you were somehow a pokemon."

"That's not far fetched at all."

Nova looked at me.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you when everyone's here tonight. I promise."

I sat on the couch for about five minutes before Jade came out of her room. She walked towards me and sat down on the couch. 'How was school?' she thought to me. 'It was cool. I think the class liked me being the sub.' I thought to her. She smiled. "I think I'll go to sleep for awhile," I told Nova and Jade. Jade got up to let me lay down. I rested my head on the arm rest. Jade sat down at my feet. I closed y eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up at 8:30 p.m. to the sound of the front door opening. Logan and Alan had just gotten home. "Jon bought some pizza for tonight," Nova said to Logan and Alan. I sat up and looked at Logan and Alan. "Oh. And Jon said he will explain tonight," Nova said to everyone. I nodded. "Before I do, I have to ask you a question, Logan," I said. He looked at me. "Do you mind if I live with you? I don't have a place of my own and..." I said to him. He looked at me for a minute. "Why not? As long as you help with rent," he responded. I smiled, "I haven't had a home for a long time." I reached in my wallet and wrote a check for $20000 and handed it to Logan. "Dude..." he said as he looked at it. "You have all this money, why don't you just buy a house?" Nova asked. "I can buy a house, but I can't buy a home. A home is somewhere you want to be, with friends," I explained. Nova nodded.

"Ok guys, sit down and I'll explain everything," I said as I got up from the couch. Everyone sat down on the couch. I unzipped my hoodie and put it in my pack. "Back in Missouri , I had a Lucario called Lu. He was like a brother to me. After Black beat me, we headed to the closest pokemon center. We had to go through a cave to get there. We were almost out when we got captured," I said, "You guys have heard of Team Plasma right?" They nodded. "They captured me and Lu then took us to their base. They said they captured us because we had a strong bond. They did experiments on us, then they did something I never thought was possible... They fused our bodies and minds," I said. Jade gasped and the rest of them looked at me in disbelief. "But... wouldn't that kill you?" Alan asked. "They killed Lu and fused his lower half to my upper half, then extracted Lucario genes from him and gave them to me. I didn't know what they did until they told me. I didn't feel any different. But it was true, they had done it. They took the tail off to make me look somewhat normal," I said as I felt a tear stream down my face. "I was so made, I killed everyone that had a hand in it, except N, their new leader. N was nice to me and comforted me. During my time there, he gave me the nickname 'Hydro' because, like water, I was calm, but when you got me going, I couldn't be stopped," I told them. I sat down on the floor and began to cry a little. "N let me go and pitied me for losing my best friend see, he had no say in what they did to me," I said as I cried more. I looked up at Logan and Nova. "You two love each other. That's why Team Rocket tried to capture you. They wanted to do you what Team Plasma did to me. I don't want revenge, I want to protect, and be protected. That's why I asked to live here," I told them.

The room was quiet. I stood up. "So now you know everything. No one else can know," I said. 'It's alright. We won't let anyone know.' Jade said to me. I smiled and wiped my tears. "I'm sorry but, I don't really believe you," Logan said. I looked at him and took off my shoes, then I unbuttoned and unzipped my pants and pulled them down to reveal my baggy Lucario pants and feet. He stared at me. "Jon..." Nova said. I took my pants all the way off and put them in my pack. "This enough proof for you?" I asked him. The room fell quiet again, for a long time. "Please don't think of me differently. Yes, I am technically a pokemon, but I'm also human," I said to Logan and Alan.

"Well, should we eat?" I asked. Everyone nodded. I decided to leave my jeans in my pack and help cook the pizza. "I hope you guys don't mind if I leave my jeans off," I said. No one opposed. When the pizzas where done, we sat down and ate.

It was now 9:24 p.m. and I had just finished my pizza. The phone began to ring and Nova picked it up. "Hello?... Professor?... What!? Team Rocket? The School? We'll be right there!" I looked at her. "Team Rocket's attacking the school. Jon, they're looking for us," Nova said. I ran and grabbed my pack. "Let's go. We NEED to stop them!" I said as I put my jeans on. "What if they find out about you?" Nova asked. "If that's what it takes, then so be it," I responded, "C'mon." We sat down our pizza and headed out the door and towards Logan's car. We hopped in and headed for the school.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up at 6:30 a.m. to the smell of eggs and bacon. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"How did you sleep?" Nova asked.

"Well," I replied, "You were right ya know."

She looked at me. "About what?"

"Me being different. I'm just not sure if I'm ready to tell anyone."

"It's alright. Lucy talked to me last night. Is she right?"

"What did she say?"

"She said she sensed a great energy inside of you, so did Jade."

"She's partly right."

"Huh?"

"There's more, but I'll tell you after school. I have to sub today."

She nodded. Jade walked out of her and Alan's room.

'Good morning.' I thought to her.

'So you are psychic, and a very strong psychic.' she said.

'I am a psychic, but there's more. I'll tell you after school.'

She nodded.

"How do you like your eggs?" Nova asked me. "Sunnyside up please," I answered. She handed me a plate with some bacon and sunnyside up eggs. I wolfed them down in about three minutes. "Thanks. For the food, for letting me stay here, for everything," I said to Nova and Jade as I sat my plate on the counter. "I should be going," I said as I grabbed my pack. "Do you know where the school is?" Nova asked. I nodded, "I passed it on the way to the pokemart." I headed for the door.

When I got to the school, it was practically empty. I looked around for the room I was subbing in. I eventually found one labeled 'Pokeology' and walked in. I sat down at the desk and looked at the papers. I found one titled, 'Instructions for substitute' and looked at it. It read,

"Hello Jon. It is wonderful that you could substitute for me. My lesson plan for today is as follows: Have the students decide their favorite pokemon. Then have they tell you their abilities and some things about that pokemon. After that it's up to you."

Signed,

James

I sat the papers down and looked around the classroom. There were books on all the types of pokemon and their abilities, but no computers, no pokedexs. I looked at the clock in the back of the room. It was 8:30 a.m. 'Students should be arriving any minute,' I thought to myself. I sat down with nothing to do. The first student walked in, a medium sized boy about 17 with long black hair. "Who are you? Teacher's aid or somethin?" he asked. "For today, I am your teacher," I said to him. He looked at me and headed to a seat. I got similar comments from the other students as they walked in. Logan came in and looked at me. "So you really are subbing?" he asked. I nodded. "Logan, about yesterday..." I started to say, but he cut me off. "Don't worry about it, just tell me after school," he said. "Thanks. Do you guys have assigned seating?" I asked Logan. He nodded. "Tell everyone they can sit where they want today," I said to him. He smiled and walked to his seat.

"Hey, kid, what are you doing here?" I heard a voice call to me from the hall. A tall ,thin, man with a shaved head walked in.

"Are you lost? This is a college campus!" the man said.

"I'm the substitute for Professor Deveraux," I said.

"Oh really? The Professor said his sub has all eight gym badges. Let me see your trainer card." the man demanded.

I reached in to my wallet and handed him my card. He read over it and handed it back.

"Sorry man. I'm the principal here, call me Mr.W."

"Ok. Cool."

"We just have to be careful with the recent Team Rocket attacks."

"Attacks? You mean there's been more than one?"

"Ya. They attacked some people trying to find the kid that beat up their leader."

"Well they won't find him. I heard he went to another country to train."

"Good. Maybe they will leave then. Well I should let you teach."

"Bye."

The principal left. "Is everyone here?" I asked the class. The class responded by yelling, "YES." I got up and walked to the front of the desk. "The Professor is obliviously not here so I will be subbing today. He left me his lesson plan so what I would like you to do is write down your favorite pokemon on a piece of paper, then under that, write their abilities and a brief description, then turn them into me when you're done," I explained. I sat down at the desk, laid back, and closed my eyes.

I heard some talking in the back of the class. I couldn't quite tell what was being said, but it involved shaving cream. I guessed it was about me, since I looked to be asleep. I heard Logan say something like to try to stop the kid but it obliviously didn't work because I heard footsteps heading my way, then I heard footsteps right beside me. 'This will be priceless.' I thought to myself. I heard the shaking of a can. I opened my eyes and hit the bottom of the can out of his hand, sending the can into the air. I caught the can in my hand and stared at the kid. He had blonde hair, similar to mine, brown eyes and he stood about my height. "Next time you try to put shaving cream on someone's face while they're asleep, shake the can away from their head," I said as I stared to at the boy.

The class erupted into laughter as I gave the can back to the kid and he went and sat down. I sat in the chair and looked at the class. "Is everyone done with their papers?" I asked. The class responded by yelling, "YES." I looked at the end of the lesson plan. "Ok. The Professor left me to decide what you do next so... how about free time?" I suggested. The class clapped and cheered. "Ok. Just don't get too loud," I warned as I closed the classroom door.

The rest of the school day went smoothly. The final bell rang and the class left. I picked up my pack and left behind them. I headed for the exit of the school when I heard someone yelling, "Yo! Sub!" I turned around and saw the shaving cream boy running towards me.

"Sup man," I said to him.

"Dude, how did you do that?" he asked.

"Reflexes," I said, "And I wasn't asleep in the first place."

"Oh..." he said.

"Well, I gotta go. See ya!" I said to him as I exited the building.

I stopped at Papa John's on the way home and a family sized meat lovers and a family sized vegetarian, then headed to the apartment. I knocked on the door and Nova opened it. "I got some pizza at Papa John's," I told Nova. I walked into the living room and sat my pack down on the couch.

"Where would you like me to put these?" I asked Nova.

"Just put them on the stove," she said.

I put the pizzas on the stove and sat down.

"Is Logan home?" I asked.

"No, he's at work."

"Alan?"

"He's over at a friends."

"Where's Jade?"

"She's in her room. So it's just two pokemon, and one human."

"I don't think you really told me what Lucy said, did you?"

"That's part of what she told me. The other part can't be true. It's too far fetched."

"What was the other part?"

"She said she sensed you were somehow a pokemon."

"That's not far fetched at all."

Nova looked at me.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you when everyone's here tonight. I promise."

I sat on the couch for about five minutes before Jade came out of her room. She walked towards me and sat down on the couch. 'How was school?' she thought to me. 'It was cool. I think the class liked me being the sub.' I thought to her. She smiled. "I think I'll go to sleep for awhile," I told Nova and Jade. Jade got up to let me lay down. I rested my head on the arm rest. Jade sat down at my feet. I closed y eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up at 8:30 p.m. to the sound of the front door opening. Logan and Alan had just gotten home. "Jon bought some pizza for tonight," Nova said to Logan and Alan. I sat up and looked at Logan and Alan. "Oh. And Jon said he will explain tonight," Nova said to everyone. I nodded. "Before I do, I have to ask you a question, Logan," I said. He looked at me. "Do you mind if I live with you? I don't have a place of my own and..." I said to him. He looked at me for a minute. "Why not? As long as you help with rent," he responded. I smiled, "I haven't had a home for a long time." I reached in my wallet and wrote a check for $20000 and handed it to Logan. "Dude..." he said as he looked at it. "You have all this money, why don't you just buy a house?" Nova asked. "I can buy a house, but I can't buy a home. A home is somewhere you want to be, with friends," I explained. Nova nodded.

"Ok guys, sit down and I'll explain everything," I said as I got up from the couch. Everyone sat down on the couch. I unzipped my hoodie and put it in my pack. "Back in Missouri , I had a Lucario called Lu. He was like a brother to me. After Black beat me, we headed to the closest pokemon center. We had to go through a cave to get there. We were almost out when we got captured," I said, "You guys have heard of Team Plasma right?" They nodded. "They captured me and Lu then took us to their base. They said they captured us because we had a strong bond. They did experiments on us, then they did something I never thought was possible... They fused our bodies and minds," I said. Jade gasped and the rest of them looked at me in disbelief. "But... wouldn't that kill you?" Alan asked. "They killed Lu and fused his lower half to my upper half, then extracted Lucario genes from him and gave them to me. I didn't know what they did until they told me. I didn't feel any different. But it was true, they had done it. They took the tail off to make me look somewhat normal," I said as I felt a tear stream down my face. "I was so made, I killed everyone that had a hand in it, except N, their new leader. N was nice to me and comforted me. During my time there, he gave me the nickname 'Hydro' because, like water, I was calm, but when you got me going, I couldn't be stopped," I told them. I sat down on the floor and began to cry a little. "N let me go and pitied me for losing my best friend see, he had no say in what they did to me," I said as I cried more. I looked up at Logan and Nova. "You two love each other. That's why Team Rocket tried to capture you. They wanted to do you what Team Plasma did to me. I don't want revenge, I want to protect, and be protected. That's why I asked to live here," I told them.

The room was quiet. I stood up. "So now you know everything. No one else can know," I said. 'It's alright. We won't let anyone know.' Jade said to me. I smiled and wiped my tears. "I'm sorry but, I don't really believe you," Logan said. I looked at him and took off my shoes, then I unbuttoned and unzipped my pants and pulled them down to reveal my baggy Lucario pants and feet. He stared at me. "Jon..." Nova said. I took my pants all the way off and put them in my pack. "This enough proof for you?" I asked him. The room fell quiet again, for a long time. "Please don't think of me differently. Yes, I am technically a pokemon, but I'm also human," I said to Logan and Alan.

"Well, should we eat?" I asked. Everyone nodded. I decided to leave my jeans in my pack and help cook the pizza. "I hope you guys don't mind if I leave my jeans off," I said. No one opposed. When the pizzas where done, we sat down and ate.

It was now 9:24 p.m. and I had just finished my pizza. The phone began to ring and Nova picked it up. "Hello?... Professor?... What!? Team Rocket? The School? We'll be right there!" I looked at her. "Team Rocket's attacking the school. Jon, they're looking for us," Nova said. I ran and grabbed my pack. "Let's go. We NEED to stop them!" I said as I put my jeans on. "What if they find out about you?" Nova asked. "If that's what it takes, then so be it," I responded, "C'mon." We sat down our pizza and headed out the door and towards Logan's car. We hopped in and headed for the school.

Chapter 4

When we got there, the place looked empty. We got out of the car and ran for the doors. I reached into my pack and grabbed withdrew Z and Houdini. "Guys! We have to stop Team Rocket! No matter what happens to me, promise you'll protect everyone," I said to my pokemon. They nodded. "Logan, me and you will go in first. Houdini and Z will follow me. Nova, Jade and Alan, stay with Logan. Let's go," I said.

I pushed to doors open and looked around. The place was trashed. I walked into a hallway and caught a glimpse of a grunt. "They're here," I said, "I'll clear the way." I ran at the grunt and snapped his neck. I picked up a metal pipe and swung it at another grunt and he fell. I motioned for everyone to follow me. I ran into a room full of grunts. They looked at us then reached for their pokeballs, but before they could withdraw their pokemon I yelled, "Houdini, use Telekinesis and knock 'em out!" Houdini raised his hands and the grunts went flying, hitting the wall behind them. I ran towards a door one of them was guarding and kicked it down. It was an almost empty except for a box on the desk. "Houdini, open the box with Telekinesis," I said and the box flew open. Inside was a note. "Hello Hydro! I see you are still chasing Team Rocket. Ever since that kid defeated us we've been weak, but not anymore! With N no longer our leader, we can rule the world! Even without you! There are others we can use! Just try to stop us. -Team Plasma" I read out loud.

"Team Rocket and Team Plasma?" Logan said. I nodded. "Team Plasma is in Missouri though. Some one must be on both," I said. I put the note in my pocket. "If Team Plazma really goes through with this... no one could stop then," I told Logan, "But for now, we should stop Team Rocket." I walked out of the room. I looked around. "Where's the main office?" I asked Logan. "It's down that hall," he responded as he pointed straight. I walked down the hall and saw a higher level grunt with a grey suit instead of a black one. He looked our way and reached for his handgun. "Houdini, Teleport!" I said as I took hold of Houdini's shoulder. We disappeared then reappeared behind the grunt. He turned around and I uppercutted him in the jaw. He fell back but not before firing a shot, almost hitting my head, luckily he had bad aim. I waved the others over. "We're getting closer, this is a high level grunt," I told them.

I ran towards a room with the Executives in it. "So the fighter has enough balls to show up," one of them said. "What do you want!" I yelled. "You know what we want. We want Nova and Logan, so we can full-fill our dream of world domination!" he yelled back. I walked right up to his face. "If that's your dream, then get ready for the worst nightmare you've ever had, because you will not touch them without getting through me," I said. "I don't fight, but my pokemon do," he replied as he reached for a pokeball. I backed up to the others. The Executive sent out a Golem. "Golem use Rock Throw!" he yelled. The Golem began to pick up chunks of earth and throw them at us. "Houdini, Reflect! Z, Protect!" I said and my pokemon obeyed. Z jumped in front of the others and sparkled. Houdini sent reflective barriers at the rocks. The rocks broke through Reflect, but their speed fell. The rocks were still headed towards us. I jumped up and deflected them. The Executive looked at me. "Golem, Rock Smash!" I ran towards the Golem and he hit me with the attack. I recovered and jumped in the air and shot a beam of energy at the Golem. The Golem fell back and he and the Executive stared at me. Over the years I had developed the ability to use other types of moves besides psychic and fighting. I looked behind me, "Cover your ears!" I yelled to my friends. They did as I said. I turned to the Golem and began to sing as beautifully as I could. The Golem began to sway, then fell over. I used sing. I stared at him and my eyes turned black as night and I used Nightmare on him. The Golem squirmed and flailed, then fainted.

The Executive returned his pokemon and stared at me. I bolted towards him suddenly then stopped to scare him. He ran in fear. I walked back to my friends. 'Jon! What was that energy beam?' Jade said to me. "Oh ya... I forgot to tell you guys something. I can develop and make new moves, sometimes I can teach them to pokemon. That move was called Particle Separator. That one took me a year to perfect," I told them, "We need to find their boss and take him out, for good."

We followed the path the Executive took. Surprisingly there were no guards there. something was wrong. I walked into room where there were about ten grunts and ten pokemon. "Ok guys! Get ready!" I said to everyone. I knew I would need help, and I was right. As I got ready to fight I saw something out of the corner of my eye slither into a room. "Guys, take care of the grunts," I said to my everyone, including Z and Houdini. I walked into the room but saw nothing. I sat my pack down by the door. I walked further into the room.

"So we finally get to meet," I heard a voice say.

I turned and saw the door slam shut. Their boss was standing at the door.

"I'm Giovanni. I suppose you've met my Executive Proton?" the boss said.

"What do you want with me?" I yelled at Giovanni.

"I want your secrets, your power."

"That's impossible for you. You will never know friendship, or sorrow, or the need to be part of something more."

"Oh dear boy. I am something bigger! I will rule!"

This guy thought he was god.

"Not if I have a say in it!" I yelled as I ran towards Giovanni.

I jumped in the air but when I did I flew sideways and hit the wall. I stood up and looked at what had hit me. It was an Arbok but... it was different, it was modified. "Do you like my Arbok? She's genetically mutated, like you," Giovani said. I got into a fighting stance and ran at the Arbok. The Arbok sprung up, coiled around me and squeezed. I charged my aura and expelled my energy into an explosion. The Arbok let go of me and slithered backwards. I ran towards it, rushed to it's side and unleashed one of my most powerful attacks, Aura Machine Gun. I threw my energized fists into it's side as fastly and as powerfully as I could. I threw one last powerful punch into his side and the Arbok flew across the room. He charged at me and sunk his teeth into my shoulder. I knew an Arbok's bite was deadly. He threw me across the room and I hit the wall and fell, holding my shoulder. I began to sing. The Arbok charged at me but before it could hit me, it dropped. I extended my hand towards my pack on the other side of the room. A full heal and a ma potion came flying towards me. I caught them then sprayed them on my wounds. I felt the poison leave my body and my wounds heal. "H-how?" Giovanni said. "I'm not only genetically mutated," I said as I took off my jeans, "I am fused with my best friend's body. I have his abilities and even though he is gone, I have his friendship, and I have a cause." I looked at the sleeping Arbok. It actually looked peaceful. "If you mess with my friends, you mess with me, and you die," I said as I used my most powerful move, I called it Night Terror. I stared at the Arbok and saw it's worst fear. It was afraid of being rejected, it was afraid of being weak and hated. I pitied it. It rose up and started to glow as I took it's mutations away and turned it back into a regular Arbok. I sat it down and put my hand on it's head. 'It's alright. You won't have to worry about being rejected any more if you come with me.' I thought to it, still sleeping. 'Even after what I did to you?' It asked. 'Yes. Just think about it. I have to take care of someone.' I responded.

I got up and looked at Giovanni and Proton. They were paralyzed in fear. "How did you do that? I genetically mutated her to be unbeatable!" Proton said. "I have something to fight for. That's how I did it. We all fight for something, but it's what we fight for that gives us strength. I fight to protect people and their pokemon, you fight for world domination. I fight for my cause full heartedly and I will not fail," I said as I walked towards Giovanni. "W-w-wait! I can change!" Giovanni begged. I shook my head, "But you won't." I picked Giovanni up by his neck. "You may kill me, but what of Team Plasma? They are still here!" he said. "And they're next," I said to him as I stared into his eyes and used Night Terror. He froze and I saw his fears. He was afraid of failing at world domination, and that he would be beaten by a kid with a pikachu. I couldn't make his second fear real, but I could crush his dream. I ripped his mind apart and made is nightmare a reality. He fell to the ground and died.

I turned to Proton and said, "Proton. It's not too late to change. Giovanni was too far gone, you aren't." He looked terrified. "I'll say the same thing to you as I said to Arbok. If you come with me, you won't be rejected," I said to him. He looked at me. "Ok," he said. I heard Arbok get up and slither over to me. "Have you made up your mind?" I asked. She nodded and playfully coiled around me. "Good," I said as I went to pick up my jeans and put them on. "Don't tell anyone about this, alright, or else I might have to kill you," I said jokingly to the Arbok and Proton. Their faces froze in fear. "I'm just kidding. But for real don't tell anyone," I said. I picked up my pack and opened the door.

Nova, Logan, Alan and Jade were still fighting the pokemon. One of the grunts looked at Proton. "Good job Mr. Proton! You caught him! Where's boss?" the grunt asked. "Giovanni's dead and me... I no longer work for Team Rocket," Proton said proudly. "Grunts! Unless you want to end up like your boss, I suggest leaving... NOW!" I yelled. The grunts ran out of the room. "Are you guys alright?" I asked my friends. "A few scratches but we're alright, who are they?" Alan said. "This is Ex-Executive, Proton. And this is an Arbok that their boss captured," I said. "She's actually pretty tough," I said as I looked at the Arbok. She smiled and blushed. "Let's go home," I said.

As we were walking out of the school, I asked Proton, "Hey Proton? You have any idea where Team Plasma is?" He shook his head and said, "Giovanni never told me anything." I nodded. I returned my pokemon and we hopped in Logan's car and drove to his house. The next day there was a news report about Team Rocket and the school. "Hey guys! Look at this!" I yelled and everyone came into the living room. "This morning the body of terrorist group Team Rocket leader, Giovanni, was found in a classroom of the main college campus in town. The cause of death seems to be a severe heart attack. The school has been closed for the remainder of the school year. Logan cheered and Nova and Jade looked at me. "What did you do to him?" Nova asked. "I gave him a taste of his worst nightmare," I respond.

The next few weeks went slowly. Proton found a home in town and nothing much happened. I continued to stay at Logan's and thing settled down… For a while.


End file.
